


Tahun Terindah

by Creaturesart



Category: Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fiction, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creaturesart/pseuds/Creaturesart
Summary: "Terima kasih karena selalu bersama kami, bolehkan kami sekarang undur diri? Jagalah diri kalian babiis. Kami mencintai kalian" —OffGun, September 2025
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 5





	Tahun Terindah

**_14 September 2025_ **

Aku terbangun ketika sebuah suara mengusik pendengaran, bergerak gelisah untuk sekadar meraih jam yang berdenting keras itu. Merenggangkan tubuh adalah hal yang selanjutnya ku lakukan, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mandi atau hanya mencuci muka, tapi saat mata ku tak sengaja menangkap kalender yang tergantung malas di dinding kamar mataku membulat seketika

Aku mengambil ponsel kalian dengan serampangan, mengecek beberapa grup yang memang sudah berencana untuk berangkat ke Thailand menghadiri fanmeeting Off dan Gun serta merayakan hari jadi Babiis untuk entah yang keberapa kali, setelah selesai aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan melakukan aktivitas hari seperti biasa.

**_18 September 2025_ **

Aku menatap timeline twitter dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur, OffGun selalu bersama dari seminggu kemarin! Dan itu membuatku dan babiis lainnya bahagia pasalnya mereka banyak memberikan konten badut untuk kami, bahkan kami tidak bisa sedetik pun meninggalkan twitter atau kalian akan tertinggal berita terbaru.

Saat notifikasi ponsel ku berdengung, sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa tiket fanmeeting ku berhasil di pesan membuat ku melompat tidak karuan dan aku sama sekali tidak berfikir jika itu di tempat umum jadi aku dilihat oleh beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Aku kemudian bangkit dan menarik koperku untuk segera boarding, ya ini adalah hari keberangkatanku ke Thailand dan aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk itu! Aku akan bertemu dengan babiis lainnya di hotel karena beberapa dari mereka ada yang sudah berangkat terlebih dulu, sungguh jahat karena aku ditinggalkan berangkat sendiri.

**_21 September 2025_ **

Masih pukul enam pagi waktu Thailand tapi kami semua sudah bersiap-siap, kami yang berkumpul di gedung Grammy untuk sekadar memberi semangat kepada OffGun sebelum fanmeeting dimulai berpelukan satu sama lain. Membisikkan kata-kata _selamat ulang tahun_ dan _jangan pernah lupakan kebersamaan kita ya_ , entah kenapa kami menjadi lebih emosional dari biasanya bahkan ada beberapa dari kami yang menangis termasuk diriku.

Aku meremas ponselku dengan erat ketika kami melihat OffGun menghampiri kami dengan senyuman, ah aku sampai lupa memberitahu jika mereka baru saja menikah dua tahun lalu hingga sekarang mereka masih sangat mesra sekali. Kami sedikit berbincang ringan sebelum OffGun kembali dipanggil masuk untuk bersiap karena fanmeeting akan dilaksanakan lima jam dari sekarang.

Aku dan babiis lainnya segera menuju ke venue tempat fanmeeting di selenggarakan, sembari menunggu fanmeeting di mulai kami berbagi cerita bersama dan aku harap kami akan semakin dekat walaupun akhirnya nanti kami harus berpisah. Lighting megah dan tata panggung luar biasa adalah yang menyambut kami ketika menginjakkan kaki di dalam venue, mataku memutari segala sudut venue untuk mengingat hari bersejarah dalam hidupku dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah memori keabadian.

Kami bersorak ketika OffGun mulai membawakan lagu mereka, lucunya aku berusaha mengikuti lagu yang mereka nyanyikan walaupun pengucapanku salah tapi aku tetap menikmatinya, sebuah kenangan tak terlupakan yang akan ku tuliskan dalam sebuah buku catatan usang sepulang dari sini. Seperti biasa kami berteriak heboh ketika OffGun melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kami berteriak gemas atau pun kesal, sesaat aku hanya duduk bersandar sambil mengamati OffGun yang masih berada di panggung dengan senyuman kecil yang menandakan bahwa aku bahagia.

Entah mengapa acara yang hampir berjalan dua jam ini berlalu sangat cepat, sekarang sudah sampai di penghujung acara yang menandakan bahwa kami harus berpisah dengan mereka. Ah, aku baru ingat pada saat membeli tiket kemarin katanya OffGun akan memberikan sebuah pengumuman untuk kami jadi aku membenarkan dudukku dan mengamati mereka yang mulai berbicara dengan kami.

“Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang hadir! Selamat ulang tahun untuk kalian semua ya, kalian sangat luar biasa!” Gun berteriak girang sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada kami.

“Kalian sungguh sudah bertahan sejauh ini, mendukung diriku dan juga Gun dengan sepenuh hati kalian, aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Kami menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kalian, tunggu sebentar ya.” Off menggiring Gun untuk menuruni panggung dan aku hanya bisa bersandar pada tempat dudukku, ada apa sebenarnya?

Satu setengah jam sudah terlewati tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa OffGun akan kembali naik ke atas panggung membuat diriku menelungkupkan kepalaku pada lengan yang ku tumpukan pada kursi yang ada di depanku, aku menegakkan tubuh ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki undakan tangga untuk mencapai panggung.

Aku tertegun, OffGun berdiri disana, di atas panggung dengan dandanan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah berumur tiga puluh tahun dari sekarang. Aku bisa melihat Off merangkul bahu Gun yang sudah bersiap memecahkan tangisannya, membuatku mau tak mau mendongakkan kepala untuk menahan laju air mataku sendiri.

“Apakah kalian masih bisa mengenali kami? Apakah jika kami sudah setua ini kalian akan tetap menyayangi kami sebagaimana ketika kami muda?” Off mengedarkan pandangannya menatap kami.

“Ya!” balas kami serentak membuat Off dan Gun tersenyum lembut.

“Kalian adalah sebuah anugerah dan kebahagiaan yang kami syukuri di masa muda kami, maafkan kami jika masih belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian, maafkan kami jika masih serinh tidak memperhatikan kalian. Yang kalian harus tahu, kami sangat menyayangi kalian.” Gun sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya membuat kami juga ikut menangis bersama dengan Gun.

“Babiis, kaliam tahu bukan cita-citaku setelah menikah? Aku ingin hidup ditempat yang jauh dan mencoba untuk bercocok tanam, kalian ingat itu bukan?” Kami hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa dapat terucap, karena lidah kamu sudah benar-benar kelu akan sebuah isakkan.

“Aku dan Gun sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu dan ku rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mewujudkan keinginanku, aku sudah membicarakan ini kepada semua pihak yang terlibat sebelumnya. Hei kenapa kalian menangis seperti itu, ayolah senyum kalian lebih menawan daripada tangisan kalian.”

Entah mengapa tapi mendengar kata-kata Off justru membuat tangis kami semakin keras dan tidak terbendung, aku semakin menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan karena isakkan yang tidak dapat aku kendalikan sama sekali. “Kami ingin melihat senyuman kalian semua, bukan tangisan. Kita buat sebuah perpisahan yang indah dengan senyuman, agar kalian bisa mengenang hari ini sebagai hari yang luar biasa dalam hidup kalian dimasa depan.” Off mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Gun yang semakin terisak di dada Off.

Sebisa mungkin aku menghentikan tangisanku walaupun sulit, tapi benar kata Off bahwa kita harus berpisah dengan senyuman bukan dengan tangisan agar mereka juga bisa mengingat bahwa kita sudah membuat banyak tahun-tahun indah bersama yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan.

“Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mau bertahan bersama kami sampai sejauh ini, memberikan kasih sayang tulus kepada kami. Kami sangat menyayangi kalian, kalian jaga diri ya aku dan Papii pamit undur diri.” Gun memberanikan membuka suara dengan nada yang masih tercekat dan menahan kepalanya bersandar pada dada Off.

“Terima kasih karena selalu bersama kami, bolehkan kami sekarang undur diri? Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya, kami akan merindukan kalian. Kami mencintai kalian semua.”

Aku fikir Off tidak akan menumpahkan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi, tapi ternyata aku salah Off menangis sembari merangkul Gun semakin erat dan Gun hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung suaminya itu. “Aku dan Gun tidak mungkin melupakan kalian, terima kasih karena menjadi bagian penting dari masa muda kami, terima kasih sudah melukiskan sebuah warna dalam hidup kami. Kami sangat bahagia bisa mengenal kalian dan melihat kalian tumbuh, berjanjilah bahwa kalian juga akan bahagia dengan kehidupan kalian.” Off mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan kami semua mengikuti, seolah berjanji bahwa kami akan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia.

“Kami pamit na, jangan sedih dan ayo tersenyum. Lihatlah aku dan Gun sudah tersenyum sekarang giliran kalian. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.” Off dan Gun melambaikan tangan mereka berdua.

Aku melambai dengan lemas dengan mata yang menatap pias mereka berdua yang mulai berjalan menghilang dari panggung, saat mereka sudah menghilang satu venue langsung memecahkan tangis mereka. Aku yang sedari menahan tangis ketika Off berkata bahwa kami harus hidup dengan baik dan bahagia pun akhirnya tangisku pecah.

Dadaku menyesak seperti sesuatu hilang dari sana, OffGun sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari dunia entertaiment dan memilih untuk menjalani hidup mereka seperti manusia normal lainnya. Aku memejamkan mata berusaha memutar segala memori yang aku jalani bersama mereka, sedih, bahagia, canda tawa, dan tangisan ternyata waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tangisan ku sudah membaur bersama babiis lainnya, beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang saling berpelukan untuk menenangkan diri.

Aku masih tergugu dalam tangis dan terdiam seperti patung, tidak meyangkan jika waktu akan berlalu secepat ini. Jika boleh aku ingin egois dengan menahan mereka untuk berada di dunia entertaiment, tapi aku sadar mereka juga manusia yang memiliki titik lelah dan jenuh terlebih mereka sudah tidak muda pasti mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu yang terbuang hanya berdua. Hanya Off dan Gun, tidak ada yang lain.

* * *

**_21 September 2030_ **

Aku menatap timeline twitter lamaku dengan sebuah buku album usang di sebelahku, aku masih menggulir layar pintar ponselku memutar kenangan-kenangan lama yang masih tersisa. Aku membuka album usang itu setelah meletakkan ponselku disisi tempat tidur, ku buka perlahan album yang berisi foto OffGun dan babiis, termasuk diriku. Aku mengusap perlahan foto lama yang sudah menguning itu dan tanpa sadar air mataku kembali jatuh, bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang? Apakah mereka berbahagia? Hal terakhir yang mereka sampaikan adalah mereka mengadopsi seorang anak dan kini mereka tinggal jauh dari kota.

“Ma!” Aku dengan cepat mengusap air mataku dan menoleh, menemukan anakku berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan bingung.

“Mama kenapa? Kok nangis?” Dia mengelus perlahan pipiku yang basah dan pandangannya turun pada album yang ku pangku.

“Mereka yang bikin mama nangis? Mereka jahat sama mama?” Aku menggeleng kuat.

“Tidak sayang, justru mereka adalah kebahagiaan mama.” Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan.

“Huh? Lalu mengapa mama menangis?”

“Mama hanya merindukan mereka sayang.”

“Lalu, kenapa mama tidak menemui mereka?”

“Tidak semudah itu sayang, mereka sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka yang sekarang dan kami tidak ingin mengusik mereka lagi.” Air mataku masih menetes dengan pelan mengingat segala memori yang aku jalani.

“Siapa sebenarnya mereka mah?” Aku tersenyum dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipiku.

“Mereka adalah sebuah kebahagiaan masa muda mama dan sampai kapan pun akan tetap menjadi kebahagiaan mama.” Aku memeluk anakku dengan erat dan dia juga balas memelukku.

“Makan yuk sayang.” Aku mengenggam tangan anakku setelah meletakkan album yang ku biarkan terbuka itu diatas kasur.

OffGun, dimana pun kalian berada aku harap kalian akan selalu bahagia ya, jalani kehidupan kalian seperti yang kalian impikan selama ini. Babiis selalu merindukan kalian sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kami menepati janji kami untuk hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. Kami menyayangi kalian sampai kapan pun, tak peduli jika itu selamanya. Salam rindu dari seluruh babiis.


End file.
